Night Terrors
by Angelina N. Johnson
Summary: Five years after Voldemorts reign, D'Andrea is appointed the new Trans. teacher after McGonagall retires. And since the slot for DADA is always open, Remus fills this spot yet again, unaware that he is about to find love. Can he keep his secret from her?
1. Pleasant Greetings

"No! A full moon!" Remus shouted as the clouds cleared out of the sky to reveal the first day of a tri-cycle full moon.  
  
He fell to his knees as he reluctantly transformed into a nightly creature seen by very few, or at least few have lived to tell the tale. His shirt shredded down the spine of his back in a slur of flying fabric. His once sleek and elegant body rippled into triceps and biceps that put any professional weight lifter to shame. One flex of his newly defined arms could knock a full grown man off of his feet with no inconvenience. He shrieked, which turned briefly into a howl, to the starry night's sky as the small silky hairs on his arms converted into ruff shaggy long hairs in strips down the front of his arms. The new borne creature sent a crying howl up to the atmosphere. Remus truly became Lupus Arcanus Erectus, the creature of the night.  
  
The young blonde gave a shrill of sheer terror as Sirius Black wrapped his arms around her waist. The youthful school teacher didn't know what to think of the horrendous monster lamenting before her eyes. Sirius carried the woman out of the woods, away from his friend's most dangerous form. He carried her back to safety; he carried her back to Hogwarts.  
  
Dee flew up from her bed with a jolt. She had another nightmare. The night terrors were getting worst. She had no idea why she was having such erroneous dreams, dreams that dominated her every awakened moment. She looked to the armoire on the left of her canopy bed to find her dear friend Sirius Black snoring like a dog. She chuckled to her self and turned to go back to sleep when she felt a splurge of cold wetness hit her face. She must have broken into a cold sweat during her revelation of horrific thoughts in the night. She decided that she would start her day early. Dee sneaked past Sirius to the bathroom. She gently slid off her satin gown, being that she was still waking up and turned the water on 90° just how she liked it. She slipped her favorite water crystals and bubble bath into the steaming Jacuzzi tub, Honey and Almond, then submerged her sculpted feet in, gradually making her way into the garden of colors.  
  
"Mmmm" Sirius smacked his lips together. "Dee...Dee! Dee, where are you? D'Andrea Anya Herona Maluvett'ra! You'd better not've left me!" Sirius apparently heard the bath water sloshing around because the next moment he launched his body into the door of the bathroom and repeated, "D'Andrea Anya Herona Maluvett'ra!"  
  
"Sirius, please don't use my full name like that. You know I don't like it when people say my whole name." Dee replied, paying more attention to her toes, which she thought were far more interesting than anyone else, especially Sirius Black. Actually, Sirius, being her best friend, brought her back to earth the most about her haughtiness.  
  
Dee is a French supermodel, undercover that is. In the wizard world, she is an auror for the Ministry of Magic in France. In addition to being undercover as a muggle, she is undercover in the wizard world as a teacher at Hogwarts. Dee was posing as the new Transfiguration teacher since Professor McGonagall retired the year before. It was a week before the new school year and Dee was just getting used to not staying in five star hotels as a model, not that her room wasn't top rate in Hogwarts as it is.  
  
Dee finished her bath quickly. She sat in the mirror wrapped in a royal blue towel trying to figure out what she was going to do with her hair. Dee held her thick, wet wavy hair up to her head and pouted her lips.  
  
"Do you think you'll be done in the next century?" Sirius yelled from the bedroom.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Shakespeare wrote plays faster than you do your hair!"  
  
"Shut Up!" Dee shouted as her hair whipped her face like the wind blowing through the vines of a weeping willow.  
  
She finally resulted in blow-drying then spiral curling her hair. Dee came out into the bedroom just in time for Sirius to make a smart remark, her springy hair bouncing cheerfully after her.  
  
"Oh, look at the date, its 2075!"  
  
"I may be a model but I can still beat you up!" Dee retorted.  
  
Sirius mocked her last remark with an annoyingly fake voice... Well he tried to anyways! Dee jumped at him. They began to play-fight. They ended up with Dee's foot on top of Sirius's chest and her standing up doing a victory pose, saying, "Mock that!"  
  
Dee jumped down from the bed. She had to hurry up now because she was supposed to be meeting a friend of Sirius's. Dee had no clue who Sirius's friend was. 'Is he cute? Is he sweet? Should I dress up?' All of these questions were running through Dee's mind. She settled on a nice little pink summer dress that brought out her curvilinear figure and was perfect for any occasion. It was a satin dress hat came down in a V. It showed some cleavage and made her look shapely but not to shapely. She wore a waist tie that said goddess and a head scarf just like it that worked perfectly with her dress.  
  
"Whoa, hey good lookin'! I hope you're not dressing like that just for Remus." Sirius held a surprised face.  
  
"You'd just better be glad I'm coming!" Dee headed out of the door to what would be her new classroom. She headed out of the Castle and over the grounds, to the broom shed which was holstering something bright red and shiny. She opened it up to reveal an apparently new Harley Davidson Motor cycle. She mounted the bike, accidentally kicking the midnight blue one next to it over. Sirius raced after her.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Sirius shouted, speeding to the Broom Shed. When he reached the shed she was pulling off. He grabbed his bike from off the ground and shouted after her, "Oh, great, thanks a whole lot!" Sirius made a rude remark about French people before speeding off after her.  
  
They were supposed to meet Sirius's friend at the Leakey Cauldron, but the get there they had to go through the London Underground. Once she arrived, Dee waited at the entrance for Sirius. While she stood there, she saw a particularly interesting wizard who caught her eye. He was very attractive, and not to shabby around the fashion department either. Dee, being the out-going person she was, struck a conversation with him. She was intrigued with him already because there conversation wasn't in English, even though she could tell that her new found friend was from the U.K., it was in French. They had an intelligent conversation about Muggle literature and "Their" literature. They debated about Wizard books being more accurate than muggle fantasy. Dee thought that, even though muggles were way off from fantasy and real magical situations, that they were atleast equally great, while her new friend felt that wizard books had more of an advantage with moving pictures, and admitted to keeping a sizable collection of muggle books, his favorite being The Count of Monte Cristo.  
  
"Excuse me, but I didn't quite get your name" Dee said remembering that Sirius should be arriving awfully soon.  
  
"It's--" the stranger began until he was cut off by Sirius.

"Oh I see you've found my dear old friend Remus Lupin!" Sirius interrupted.  
  
Dee looked up at Sirius and smiled all the while thinking, 'God, I'd like to kill you right now!' Instead she replied to him saying, "yes," she lowered her head back to stare at Remus with an instant look of regret, signifying that she wished that Sirius would disappear, "Yes I did!"  
  
Remus stood from his seat. "If you will excuse us M'lady..." Remus complied taking Dee's hand and kissing it. Dee blushed and silently nodded her head.  
  
Sirius and Remus walked to the far left corner of the bar. "Are you hitting on her?" Sirius questioned Remus, taken aback by his bold daringness.

"No," Remus answered all too swiftly, "I am just merely being polite"

"Polite...Right!"

"Okay, so maybe I were flirting a bit! What's so wrong about that?" Remus countered.

"Oh, nothing." Sirius responded in such a nonchalant way that made Remus nervous.

"Sirius!"

"Nothing really!" Sirius reassured Remus as they headed back to the table, Dee avidly waiting to greet them. They all submersed into a conversation, welcoming Remus back to Hogwarts.

•

Later that night, Dee approached Sirius as he took a seat in the lounger by her bed. "What were you two talking about when you were away from the table?" Dee questioned her prey with the carefulness of a lioness.

"Who?" Sirius replied.

"You and Remus!" Dee gave Sirius a look as If he were being a great, dumb oaf.

"Oh...nothing." Sirius replied in the same nonchalant way as before.

Dee eyed her suspect suspiciously before clambering into her judge's stand, otherwise known as a four poster bed. "Whatever" Dee muttered before tapping away with her javelin of dreams, making her way to heaven as the dawn of unconscious justice ever neared.

Yay! You read it! Thanks a lot for reading my story! Please reply, I can use the constructive criticism.


	2. author note

I own nothing but Dee. J.K. owns everything else. More on the story later. I can't write much but I'll explain the thing about Sirius. In my story, Sirius was not shot by Lestrange, he merely fell backwards into the draperies, dodging the spell no less, and landed himself in the hidden realm of the netherworld. He had to struggle to make his way out. In Ron's sixth year, he takes one last visit to the drapes while on a father son trip with Author Weasley. He accidentally trips over a table landing in the drapes. He finds Sirius and helps him out. They both get out obviously and they then have to explain the power of the drapes and why Sirius survived to the world. 


End file.
